Winx club the new fairy
by Athenamoonmyth
Summary: The Winx Club finds out Bloom has another sister ,and a twin but an old enemy return will the Winx find Blooms sister ,and save her from the enemy.I do not own Winx club,but I made up the story ,and Sydney. Rated T ,sorry for saying rated K in the beginning. So sorry for all the mistakes please bear with me and I'll try
1. Chapter 1

K rated

Winx club the new fairy

The Winx had just finished there mission of locking the leagendarium, and obtaining mythix but there is a greater threat out there.

24 hours later

Winx I am so happy we won the battle declared Bloom. Me too Bloom but now what? said a bored Stella. Well we could hangout with are boyfriends says Flora, that's a great idea Flora says an excited Musa. But just incase any more villains come don't forget we have to keep in shape says an energized Aisha, dang it says an unexcited Stella. Come on Stella it's a good idea says Tecna, alright but can we use are powers says Stella. Stella that's the whole point, and we aren't supposed to use are powers says an annoyed Musa, and Flora. Well ok but only for an hour says Stella, alright then the last thing we have to decide is ….. last one to the forest is a rotten egg says a happy Bloom.

30 minutes later

Alright I am tired but running here was a good exercise says a tired Aisha. Does that count as apart of the exercise says Stella ,no Stella says an irritated Tecna. Suddenly darkness falls over the sky ,and a black portal forms three men emerge.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men who appear are Ogron,Sky,and Gantlos. The Winx surprised ,and angry like all the other villains just stands there and watches them transform. Bloom is the first to speak what do want Ogron ,and why do you have my boyfriend?! Ogron laughs ,and says he's not the only one we have suddenly a girl that looks like Bloom except with brown hair ,and green eyes appears. At first the Winx don't see why she isn't running away but then see that she has her hands tied as well as her feet. Aisha angry still at the wizard did attacks him plasma suddenly she is hit by says we just want to talk with a smirk on his face. Bloom asks what do you want Ogron. Ogron says how about we make an exchange we will let Sky go if Bloom comes with us. Bloom left with only that choice was about to agree. Then the girl that is tied up speaks don't it's a trap I can read his mind don't do it suddenly her mouth is covered by Ogrons hand. Ogrons says its best if you keep quiet girl if you don't have a death wish. The girl both scared and angry nods her head. Musa then says to Bloom what if that girl is right ,and it is a trap what will we do then. Bloom says I can't take the risk of them hurting Sky. Bloom steps over to Ogron ,and says Ogron let Sky go ,and I'll go will you. Ogron a man of his word lets Sky go ,and before the Winx can say anything disappear with the strange new girl ,and Bloom.

Sydney's POV

I couldn't just sit there tied up even if Ogron killed me it would be worth it to save someone surprisingly he didn't kill me. Before I knew it we were back at where Ogron calls home. Ogron puts Bloom in a cage ,and says it's no use trying to get out that cage is magic proof. He then looks at me with anger ,and smirks. I had a bad feeling what was going. To happen next ,and I was right. Ogron then said And since you were a naughty girl on are little trip it's time for your punishment. I looked over at Bloom pain in her eyes, I used my powers to speak with her elepathically , and told her I knew he wouldn't phiscally hurt me. She said what's your name? Surprised ,and finally glad she asked me I said Sydney. Before I could speak any longer with her Ogron walked up to me ,and forcefully kissed me I pulled back ,and he said if you don't like it then act like a good girl when where out in public. I was so pissed at him without thinking I hit him with a dragon arrow. He was hit in the ribs there wasn't to much bleeding enough for it to be broken ,but he sent me back with a dark wind that blinded me for a few seconds ,and locked me in the chains behind me ,and smacked me hard. Then the most terrible thing in my life happened Ogron said I really didn't want to hurt the one I love but you left me no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney's POV

Flashback

I was on a private island doing research for my job as a scientist ,and I found something hard as well as smooth. So I carefully dug around it even though I wasn't an archeologist I wanted to see what it was. After about an hour of carefully digging I had finished inside was a man with hair as red as blood ,and clothes as black as night. Suddenly he moved I was freaked out ,but I thought what if he is still alive it could be a great discovery that I could be famous for ,right? Wrong! Which I would later find out. But the thing that was around him was like ice so being on a tropical private island it melted quickly. When he woke up he said something about revenge on someone called the Winx. He at first didn't realize I saved him but I told him about why I was here ,and that I helped him get free. He was about to walk away when I asked him were he was going he said to destroy his enemy ,and asked if I wanted to come. I didn't really think it over but I couldn't lose him he could help me become famous which I always wanted. So I agreed ,and he grabbed my hand and said I'm Ogron.I said being polite it's nice to meet you I'm Sydney. He I guess in a form of thank you kissed me ,and I pulled away saying sorry I already have a boyfriend. I could tell he was angry but he didn't say anything. I told him I had to go home before we could do anything else to take time off of work ,and pack according to where we were going. Suddenly we were at my house and I said what happened? He said I'm a wizard ,and your a fairy. I just stared at him he said its true how else could have we gotten here? I asked him out of curiosity is that why you kissed me just because I'm a fairy? He said no with an annoyed face. He saw a picture of me and my boyfriend Jean ,and immediately freaked out. I don't even understand why you like me I said to him. He said its destiny for us to end up together. I had about all I could take ,and I said that is a load of shit get out of my house ,or I calling the police because you are a nut job. He left blowing me a kiss ,and saying until next time. I was so tired ,and wanting to see my actual boyfriend that I called him and he came to my clean house in a matter of minutes. I guess I lashed out at Ogron but he deserved it.


End file.
